Not Just Another Night
by okilubb
Summary: Just a short Shakarian one-shot  for now  about a twist in their romantic nights on the Normandy. Rated for sexual themes.


_Well__, __this __is__... __different__._ Garrus sighed and felt more than a little awkward sitting on the edge of the bed. They had been together several times before, so it wasn't being half-naked that bothered him - after all, he and Aikera were mates now; he had even marked her already. It was the part where his wrists were bound at his lower back that was making him uncomfortable. Thankfully, the cabin door was locked. Anyone walking in right now was the last thing he needed.

The evening had started like any other: flirting, touching, some undressing. When she said she had a surprise for him, he was genuinely intrigued - it was the reason she was able to get his hands behind him in the first place. The binders, however, were completely unexpected; they weren't even the flimsy, cheap kind that he could have easily broken out of. Then she just left him there to go _change_?

Supposedly, that was the real surprise.

His foot tapped at an increasing rate, and even thought it had probably only been a couple of minutes, it had seemed like forever. The Turian was quickly losing his patience when he heard the bathroom door open. Looking up to complain, his jaw merely hung slack when the words choked to a guttural grunt in his throat at the sight of her.

His mate approached slowly, wearing only a frilled teddy in his favourite color and a matching thong. The outfit accentuated her waist in _all_ the right ways. She must have noticed him eyeing it in the store window. He had imagined her in it, but that mental image was nothing compared to the vision walking toward him now. A soft purring rumbled in his chest as he stood to embrace her, only to recevie a sharp reminder that the cuffs prevented him from holding her. She giggled at his struggling as she put her hands on his hips and pushed his pants down, circling around him to pull the fabric over his leg spurs. A snarl erupted when his knees hit the ground, and she gave a short laugh before removing his boots and yanking his pants the rest of the way off. Wanting to prevent him from standing, she kept a hand pressing down on one of his shoulders while the other stroked beneath his fringe. Frustrated with not being able to touch her, he tried to lick what part of her stomach was exposed as she moved back in front of him. A smirk flashed across her lips as she kept him from achieving that goal and simultaneously ran her fingers over his mandibles. He growled loud, anxious to pin her to the bed and have his way with her. Exhilarated by this new form of control, the young commander taunted him further by bending down and licking over the length of his fringe. The view he got didn't help his frustration either.

"Aikera..." Her name sounded almost like a plea as he nuzzled his head against her.

She pulled away from him, grinning. "I kind of like you this way."

He couldn't take it anymore. He surged up, knocking her onto the bed and landing on top of her, but without his hands for support, she had no trouble flipping their positions, straddling him in triumph. A half-hearted struggle began but was immediately quashed when her hand moved lightly up along his thigh then over his groin, slipping one finger beneath the protective folds to coax him into full arousal. Wrapping her fingers around his shaft, she applied firm pressure as it moved through her grasp extending to its full length. His head rolled back as she stroked over his member. Lost in the sensation, he failed to notice her weight shift from on top of him. It wasn't until he felt the warm wetness of her tongue gliding slowly over each ridge that he realized her intentions.

His hips sank into the bed as he attempted to move away from her. "Aikera! You could-"

Looking up at him over his stomach with one eyebrow raised, she asked, "Do you really want me to stop?"

"... No, but-"

"So ask for more then," she demanded, pulling back slightly and letting her hair tickle his inner thigh. The smile on her lips was absolutely devilish. It would have made her look like quite the villain if he didn't find it so damn sexy.

"Please," came the reluctant acquiescence.

She crawled up his body, dragging the fabric along and further stimulating him. She giggled a little before finally whispering in his ear, "Come on now. You can do better than that."

He didn't answer her this time, only swallowed against the dryness in his throat. _What __the __hell __is __she __thinking__?_

Almost as if his unspoken question had been heard, she said, "Beg, Garrus."


End file.
